A photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains a resin having a structural unit derived from a compound having an acid-labile group, being insoluble or poorly soluble in an alkali aqueous solution but becoming soluble in an alkali aqueous solution by the action of an acid, an acid generator and a basic compound.
US 2007/0122750 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising a resin having the structural units represented by the following:
an acid generator represented by the following:
2,6-diisopropylaniline and solvents.